


Louder and Louder

by theaxisofidiocy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, God tiers, Post and Pre scratch Alternia, again dark gamzee, and vacillation, dark gamzee, gamzee is the villain, gamzee sympathizers and apologists beware, i like my gamzee evil and nutso, liberties taken with god tier powers, many liberties taken with workings of dream bubbles and sburb, meerkat, relationship dynamics, slightly coerced relationship, unhealthy moiraleigance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxisofidiocy/pseuds/theaxisofidiocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Name is Meenah Peixes and little do you know you are about to embark on an adventure that will lead you to saving your universe, becoming a god, ruling a planet and meeting, losing and winning back the greatest red love of your existence.<br/>But for now, you are incredibly bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder and Louder

**Author's Note:**

> first multi-chap homestuck fic! This fic will have plot, but will mostly be character study and gratuitous awkward romance between my precious Meerkat bbs. There is not enough fic of these two. This story is basically me writing what I really want to be reading but no one else has written yet.  
> Disclaimer: As mentioned in the tags this fic will eventually contain dark emotionally abusive and homicidal Gamzee who is the main antagonist(spoilers) so anyone who likes cuddlyinnocentstonerclown!Gamzee and sweet moirail cuddles, these aren't the breasts you're looking for. Move along.  
> On with the show!

Your name is Meenah Peixes.

You are a mother glubbing princess.

You live in a bright magenta palace on the moon that's full to bursting with ancient swag.

One day you will grow up into a badass and rule the world.

You are so flippering bored.

So unbeelievably bored you could just stab yourshellf.

Like, right in the face with your own 3dent.

At least that would conchstitute somefin happening

Of course it would alsole completely fuck up your face

Carp

You're even starting to get bored with your own fish puns.  
Something must be done about this.

==> Meenah do something not boring

Oh cod, you're drawing a blank. You have forgotten how to live a not boring life. You're turning into a boring loser.

Lets face it though the problem isn't really you,it's just that there's nothing to do on this glubbing purple rock. Living on the moon sure sounds cool when you're down there on the ground, but once you're up here in this great big empty palace...it starts to seem pretty lame. 

And it's not as if you're lonely or anything dumb like that. What better company could you ask for than yourself? You're awesome. And besides, you do still socialize, sort of. That's actually part of the problem. What with being so far away, you're stuck trolling people on this stupid chat client Serket sent you when you moved up here, which while occasionally entertaining, is also making you feel a little like a nerd who sits in her room all day hunched over a computer talking to chumps online because she cant make any awesome real life fronds. Which you aren't. At all. You could make so many friends if you wanted to. Which you don't. Yeah, you don't want friends. That's the only reason you don't have any. The only reason. Really, who wouldn't wanna be fronds with you? If you went out and announced that you wanted some friends the peeps would be lining up. You just don't need a posse to know you rule.

Hell you're royalty, you rule arbitrarily. Or you will, someday.

However, if pressed you suppose it wouldn't be so bad to have a confidante of some sort. A disposable subordinate you could bitch at, who could fetch and carry for and fawn over you. Yeah, a servant sounds good right about now.

==>Meenah: troll bosom buddy

A mere servant you said!!

==>Meenah: troll bestest frond who you are desperate to talk to because it's been weeks and you are extremely lonely and

Alright already, cut it out!

==>Meenah: troll Serket

\-- meenahpeixes [MP] began trolling araneaserket [AS]\-- 

MP: kraaayyy peaaaarl  
AS: ?  
MP: hey girl  
MP: sorry not reely been on my game with the whole fish pun thing lakely  
AS: Understanda8le. Is there even any water up there?  
MP: shore as hell aint much  
AS: ::::) To what do I owe the pleasure of your esteemed discourse oh gr8 ruler  
MP: im bored   
AS: Flattering. ::::\  
MP: no for reelsies serkert im goin outta my glubbin mind here it's net even funny  
AS: Well as willing as I am to provide meaningful convers8tion to individuals in dire need of stimul8tion such as yourshellf,  
MP: 38D (S)(-ELLF!!<3)  
AS: Yes, you're welcome :::;). As much as I am willing, Might I deign to suggest that you try and find a more su8stantial solution to your lack of engagement, such as oh I dont know, some sort of regular employment?  
MP: what like a "project" ?  
AS: exactly like a "project".  
MP: Serket I dont think you're reading me, when I say there's nothin to do up here I mean there aint NOFIN TO GLUBBIN DO UP )(-ER-E!!  
AS: Excuse me while I call hoof8eastshit.  
MP: 3>8O  
AS: I can no longer pretend that I dont find this constant dismissal of what to some people I could mention would be an invalua8le opportunity irksome.  
MP: yeah i know you're totes jell of my sweet moon palace serket  
MP: doesn't change the fact that i need action pronto  
MP: hey know if Ampora's available to chat  
MP: i thought of an awesome prank to blast him with the other day  
AS: If you mean the one where you fascetiously flirt him into a 8lubbering mess of dashed hopes and pathetic insuffera8ility,  
AS: to that I simply say don't  
AS: for all our sakes.  
MP: you are no fun  
AS: On the contrary. Regardless, 8efore I was sidetracked by your pathetic attempt to change the su8ject I was pointing out that your 8oredom is your own fault 8ecause you have unlimited access to a wealth of entertainment right under your gills that you are willfully choosing to ignore.  
MP: 38?  
AS:I am telling you to go explore your castle  
MP: bluh why?  
AS: Haven't you remarked on multiple occasions the amount of "swag" with which you are surrounded?  
AS: Has it never occured to you that amoung said swag might lay something interesting or valuable, the search for which could serve to occupy your time?  
MP: not reely it's all old as fuck and dustier than vantas' nook  
AS: Classy.  
MP: u know it brah  
AS: Also somewhat hypocritical.  
MP: 38x hey!  
AS: 8ut that's exactly my point, it's age is only further testament to it's potential. Who knows, you might find something interesting,  
AS: dare I suggest, even ancestral????????  
MP: oh pchoo yeah right  
AS: It's possible.  
MP: ancestors are for wrigglers and old stuff sucks plankton  
MP: what do you know about being not boring anyway  
MP: nothing  
MP: you are boring and the boring one is you  
MP: 3>8P  
AS: Think it over. I have to go now. You can message me later, when you feel like acting your age.  
MP: 333333338888PPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
AS: I love you too.

\-- araneaserket [AS] ceased trolling meenahpeixes [MP] \--

You gaze forlornly at the inactive screen for several moments before logging off. Well there's five minutes killed, now to finish off the rest of the glubbing day. Fuck, there is still so much day to kill, and you don't think you can stomach talking to any of these other assholes while you're feeling so genuinely not awesome. As much as you hate Serket's know-it-all attitude and her carpy boring person advice, you are shocked to rack your brain and discover that her suggestion may be the best and only idea you have. You are now faced with the options of either drowning alone in your own lameness or facing the inevitability of the Serket brand "I told you so!!!!!!!".

Or...you suppose there is the much more attractive third possibility of her advice yielding nothing but lame dusty lameness and the chance to throw a Peixes brand "i told you fuckin so 3>8D" right back.

Oh yes, your aversion to "projects" and antiquity of all kinds stands no chance in the brooding caverns against your unparalleled propensity for petty indignation. A-castle-raiding we go.

\--)(69)(69)(--

==> Meenah: Go a-castle-raiding

About an hour into sorting aimlessly through your first pile of assorted miscellaneous treasure the dust is making you sneeze near continuously and you're starting to think that this may not have been the best idea.

A few more hours and a half a dozen piles later, you're fairly certain this is the dumbest idea anyone has ever had ever and you are a colossal moron for letting yourself be talked into it. Fuck Serket and fuck this pile of useless fucking crap and fuck you. You are stupid and stupid is what you are. You are also 1000% done and you never want to lay eyes on another gold and jewel encrusted chalice again.

And yet, exactly 6 ours and approximately fuck-you-im-not-counting-that-shit treasure piles later, you find yourself incapable of producing any thoughts other than the resounding chorus of "what the fuck is this" currently circling your brain as you stare vacantly at the object in your hands.

==> Meenah: What the fuck is this?

No seriously, what the fuck is this? And what was it doing in a chest full of gold coins and scrolls in the bowels of a castle on the moon?

And what the fuck is this?

It's funny because you know exactly what this thing is. The word zoomed to the forefront of your mind the instant your fingers made contact with the shining surface, and the more you stare at it the stronger the certainty becomes.

It's a bubble.

You're holding a bubble.

But that's ridiculous, because it's quite clearly not a bubble. It's an utterly solid and ordinary glass orb, pretty and pointless. Maybe a paperweight, hell maybe even a magic crystal ball, but most definitely not a bubble. That's just stupid to even think that.

And yet, the swirling blue and purple sheen, the disconcerting lack of density or heft in your hand, and the way the surface of the orb seemed to be constantly shifting before your eyes all scream "bubble".

Well, whatever the fuck this thing is sitting here staring at it is probably not the coolest thing you could be doing right now. One thing's for sure, you are no longer bored. Instead you are confused and a little weirded out to be honest. However this does not stop you from taking the bubb- you mean the orb, back to your respite block for further investigation because you are not a sissy and no not-bubble is gonna get the best of you.

As much as you are loathe to admit, it is beginning to appear as though Serket's suggestion has yielded fruit. The bubble-orb-thing is indeed commanding your attention and filling your idle hours. You spend a good deal of time sitting in your respite block, playing with the orb as you try to assure yourself that in actuality the thing is quite useless and is not in any way interesting, important, or dangerous. No way. Nothing to see here. Just a stupid ball of glass some old servant left lying around a billion sweeps ago. Nothing whatsoever will come of this little venture. You are so fucking certain. You even take it with you when you settle into your recuperacoon for some shut eye because you are so fucking chill and not at all freaked out by it's apparent indestructibility, weightlessness and weird phosphorescence in the darkness of your block. You lay in your sopor and gaze at the bubble in your hands, and as the slow swirl of the colors lulls you into a drowsy haze you almost think you see something inside. Something bright...something moving...

\--)(69)(69)(--

==> Meenah: Wake up

Your eyes drift open and are met with light. Way too much light. You jolt into a sitting position and whip your head around in groggy, half conscious panic. Something is very wrong here.

It's daylight.

You're sitting in the middle of an open field of grass. The breeze is sweet, the wingbeasts are chirping, and your entire field of vision is lit by soft, warm, welcoming sunlight. 

You take a moment to check your vitals. No wounds, no sensations akin to recent inebriation, and as yet no signs of sun burns or oncoming blindness.

==> Meenah: Look around

You stand up and survey your surroundings.

Welp, this sure is a field you're standing in. Which is funny because you've never been to a field in your life. You spent most of your days on Beforus in the sea or near the waterfront, and since then you've been on the freaking moon where barely anything grows that isn't bright purple and poisonous. There are certainly plenty of plants here though. Soft green grass cushions your feet and the ground is a veritable rainbow of wildflowers as far as the eye can see. And you actually can see. The sun is casting just the right amount of light to welcome your sensitive eyes to gaze openly at the wonder of nature surrounding you. Bluh.

==> Meenah: Where are you?

You have no fucking clue. Next question.

==> Meenah: Don't you think that might be an important thing to find out?

You suppose so. This place doesn't look very dangerous. Hell, it's pretty nauseatingly peaceful. But given that you went to sleep clutching an unknown and obviously magical object and have woken upon what appears to be another planet, you should probably start working on how to get back home, which would be a lot easier if you knew where you were. But how shall you gain this elusive knowledge? Perhaps there might be some friendly locals about who could give you directions? How might you find these bozos? Surely everything will sort itself out if you continue standing around like a dumbass and admiring the flowers yes?

==> Meenah: Walk

You just start walking forward in a straight line.

\--)(69)(69)(--

==> Meenah: Dream

You are dreaming. It's pretty obvious that's what you're doing right now. You have been walking for at least an hour and have yet to come across any living creature, friendly or threatening. Add to that the fact that during your walk the field you started in has blurred and transformed into a dark forest, which blurred into a stone stairway leading up to a bright sandy beach, and you are pretty sure that you're not in an actual place. Actual places don't generally do that.

So you're dreaming. Ok cool. You don't usually have dreams like this. You're one of those who dreams of random scenes of carnage and bizarre half premonitions that never come true. You never have dreams about specific places or things, or ones without a smidgeon of viscera in sight for that matter.

It's kind of nice.

You have come upon a white beach at the edge of a wide blue lake. You feel like it's been forever since you've seen water. You guess you could shoot the shit here for a while. Maybe take a dip.

==> Meenah: Go swimmin

Don't mind if you do.

It's not as satisfying as you thought it would be. The lake doesn't seem to be filled with real water, but rather some sort of fake magic dream water. It's just a little too clear, a little too heavy and you can breathe without the use of your gills, so it's not really like swimming in the seas on Beforus. Plus there's no salt. yuck.

You paddle around a bit anyway and take the opportunity to enjoy the color of the sunlight shining through the cool blue water and the comforting silence of the subterranean world.

By the time you climb out on the other side of the lake the dream sun is setting and the sky looks like someone just massacred a bunch of low bloods. You consider sitting down for a bit to enjoy the spectacle but conclude that you are totes too cool for that sappy biz. You think you are about done here, can't lie in your coon dreamin all day. You are about to lie down on the beach and start working on waking yourself up when you notice something.

There's a dark shape mounting the side of a grassy hill about 50 yards away from your beach. You can't make out much besides it's silhouette against the setting sun, but it looks to be troll shaped. You stand at attention and ready yourself for strife. You've seen very few animate beings during your walk, and certainly nothing hostile, but you'd rather be safe than sorry. The shape approaches as the sun continues to go down behind the hill, and as darkness falls you can start to make out some more detail.

==> Meenah: Examine intruder

It's definitely a troll. Grey skin, dark clothes, but you can't make out the shape or color of it's sign. You suppose it doesn't matter. Your dreams were never very concerned with the personal details of your assailants. As it (looks more like a he now) gets closer you relax slightly. Dude looks pretty shrimpy, you can take him. As he draws closer you can tell he's as unarmed as you are which is a slight relief, but what draws your attention the most is the horns on his head. Or rather, the thick mess of black tangles where horns should be, you actually can't see the horns themselves. Does he not have any? Weird. Why would you dream up a troll with no horns? You lower your guard some and squint as you examine his head from a slight distance. OK, he has horns they're just really glubbing tiny...and kind of rounded...and nubby...

"Vantas?"

You know those horns. Fuck, what is Vantas doing in your dream? As a rule you generally avoid speaking or otherwise interacting with Vantas at all costs. Not to mention, something seems off about this guy. He's close enough now that you can really see him, and while he looks a whole lot like Kankri, there's just something in his stance, and his wide, weary looking eyes that is very unlike him.

He stops about 10 feet away from you and you stare each other down for a few moments before his face molds into a scowl and he finally opens his mouth.

"Who are you and how in the ever-loving, bulge-wringing fuck do you know my name?"


End file.
